I Do?
by Itsuyaya
Summary: A marriage without the groom's consent? Will it be choas or will Cupid's arrow shoot true? R
1. A Song in the Snow

The blizzard was gaining speed, and he was nowhere near the house. 'A sudden blizzard. The news reports said that it would be sunny and warm all day, but their just there to give random predictions. Let me guess tomorrow we will have clear skies for all of what? Five minutes? Their job is just guessing--'

A high flute note rose above the gale strength winds roaring through the snow. It changed notes several times before ending in a long high C.

He began to whisper the words to the wind as he recognized the song, "In the moonlight I felt your heart, quiver like a bowstring's pulse. In the moon's pure light, you looked at me. Nobody knows your heart," Syoaran bent his head down into the wind and let out a short laugh, "Only she could play that song an octave higher than its original music, so I would hear it and come rushing home to see why she has graced me with her presence."

Syoaran quickened his steps to reach his destination faster. If there was one thing he knew, it was that her visits meant something important. The last time she was here, she had news of his grandmother's death, and his grandmother had left him everything. Her notes sounded happy, so there was a good chance that this was good news.

He came over a mound of snow to find only a flute. Playing of its own accord, "When the sun has gone, I see you. Beautiful and haunting but cold. Like the blade of a knife, so sharp, so sweet. Nobody knows your heart," it seemed to sing.

"Figures you'd--" Syoaran was cut off by someone knocking him down from behind.

"All of your sorrow, grief, and pain locked away in the forest of the night. Your secret heart belongs to the world of the things that sigh in the dark, of the things that cry in the dark," a beautiful brown-haired, emerald-eyed girl now lay on top of him singing the last of the lyrics as the flute finished with a really long solo, " How many times have you fallen for me weather enchantments?"

"I think it's seven times now," he groaned, "Not that your heavy, but the ground is covered snow, and I need up."

"Gomen," Sakura stood up and offered him a hand.

Syoaran dusted off the snow that hadn't melted into his clothing and looked back at her, his amber gaze connecting with her emerald gaze. After a minute he realized what he was doing and blushed before turning away, as he did, he could have sworn he heard her giggle. No, she wouldn't. She has no reason to. Probably a trick of the wind, "So, what's up?"

"Not much. Just wanted to cause a little trouble for Mr. Quick-To-Point-Fingers Syoaran," she was now dancing to the flute's solo.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Of all the songs in the world, why Princess Mononoke?" he grabbed her gently by one arm and made her spin into his arms, "Hmm?"

She leaned in as if she was going to kiss him (making his heart beat faster in desire), but stopped just cm away, "Because I like it," she danced away while his defenses were down. The flute reached the last note and held it in fermata. Sakura's arms rose with the fermata and dropped with the cut off. With the cut off, the wind halted, and the snow ceased to fall.

"You have to show me how you do that," Syoaran grinned, amazed, as he walked over and picked up the flute off of snow drift.

"Only if you play in the snow with me," Sakura said gingerly taking the flute from him, "Can you promise me that?"

Syoaran grinned and waited for her to turn away before pouncing on her, knocking her into the snow, and pitching the flute three feet, "You should really watch your back with me around."

"Syoa--"

"Huh? What did you say?" he shifted his weight a little and her face come out of the snow a little bit.

"I sai- your crush-- me!" she struggled a little before lying still again.

"Oh! Gomen!" he quickly jumped off of her and helped her up, "Gomen."

"Dijobodes. Now, stop apologizing," Sakura said as she pulled him back in to the snow, face first, "Now we're even," she started off at a half run, giving Syoaran time to get on his feet and grab the flute from where it was tossed.

"Get back here," he yelled playfully.

"Never! You have to catch-- ow," Sakura bumped into Touya, knocking her to the ground.

"Monster," he grumbled.

"Gomen, Oni-chan," she sat in the snow, half shocked, half worried. She wanted to tell Syoaran herself.

"Sakura! What are you doing on the ground again?" Syoaran ran up to her and helped her up, but after noticing who it was she had run into, he froze.

"What exactly was my little sister doing on the ground?!" Touya had his arms crossed and was looking down on his little sister and her frozen friend.

"S-She w-was," Syoaran stuttered then gulped, "Umo."

"Oni-chan, stop scaring him. You know you will now see him every time you see me, remember?" Sakura walked over to her still glaring brother and poked him in the ribs making him flinch.

"Sakura? What do you mean?" she took a step back and to her right, hiding herself behind her brother, "Touya? Do you know what she meant?"

"Yeah," he said, "It means that you're marrying my little sister. You break her heart, I break your arm. And maybe a leg."

"W-W-What?"


	2. His Letter, Her Father

Syoaran, shocked and amazed about the sudden news, finally staggered into the living room of the Kinomoto house.

_'How did this happen?' _he thought to himself, _'Last time I checked, Sakura was no more interested in me than a child is interested in eating broccoli. I just need to sit and relax.' _Syoaran practically toppled over on the light blue coach and looked as though he would fall asleep at any moment.

Touya walked over with a dark green pail in hand and crouched like a lion to its momentarily safe prey, "Overwhelmed?" he asked almost cruelly.

Syoaran could do no more than nod and pull himself upright to look at Touya.

"Well in that case..." Touya said as he looked down, seemingly thinking like that wasn't the answer he had expected, but that all changed in an instant as he took up the pail and hurled the ice cold liquid at Syoaran, "Get over it. My father would like to see you, preferably dry."

Touya stood up and walked away, leaving soaked Syoaran to his thoughts, _'Great. Now I get to hear Mr. Fujitaka yell at me.'_

Syoaran got up and jogged up the stairs to change from his fresh drenched clothes. At the top of the stairs, he turned left down the hallway then took a right into his guest bedroom. He walked over to the small closet and picked out a new pair of jeans and a red shirt with a blue Chinese dragon winding around it.

He had just removed his shirt when a short knock came from the other side of the door and Sakura opened the door, "Hey, Syoaran. I was just-- Ah!" She quickly shut the door but not quickly enough for him to not see her blush, "G-Gomen!"

"Dijobodes," he said putting on the new shirt and opening the door, "It was an accident. No harm done." Syoaran took her hand, making her blush more, and pulled her in before shutting the door, "You needed something?"

"Umo... yeah. I was just..," Sakura paused and looked up searchingly at his amber eyes. He was breath-taking, from his wet hair to his understanding face, but continued with what she was saying when that look began to wander, "I was just wondering if you were okay with my father's declaration of my marriage to you."

Syoaran gave her a confused look, _'Mr. Fujitaka arranged the wedding?'_

"Syoaran? Are you okay with it?" Sakura was getting a worried look on her face as she watched his face go red,

_'Embarrassment? No. He couldn't possibly. We've been friends since we were little kids. He couldn't have those feelings for me. But then again, I have those sorts of feelings for him.'_

"Umo. Yeah, perfectly fine. I just remembered that your dad is waiting for me," he said with a nervous chuckle as he walked to the door, "Later."

In a moment he was gone, and Sakura let out a deep, mournful sigh, "Syoaran, is it me who makes you nervous? Or is it my father?"

She turned to the bed and looked at his soaked shirt. She picked it up and was about to throw it in the hamper when a folded sheet of paper fell from beneath it. At a closer inspection, the off-white paper was the beginnings of a letter to Eriol. Being nosy, Sakura decided to read it.

_"Dear Eriol,_

_Sakura's driving me crazy! She wore this light pink gown to the dance last week, and I had to lock myself in the bathroom to keep from asking her to dance with me. You should have been there. Meilin tried to throw a bowl of punch on Sakura's dress when she saw me looking at her, but Chiharu shoved her a little at the right moment to send to punch flying on Tomoyo. Tomoyo took it well, but Meilin couldn't wait to get out of there. She ran back to the house without a word to anyone. I was surprised at that one. Anyways, I'm going up to Mr. Kinomoto's tomorrow, so I can ask his permission to ask Sakura to the next dance that she's in town for. She's just been so wrapped up with her magics practice lately that I can use the excuse of wanting to spend more time with her. I just hope that he agrees because he's the hard part. That and getting past Touya to ask her. For some reason she always says yes to an evening on the town with me. I should get going now._

_Sincerely, your best friend,_

_Syoaran"_

"Wow," Sakura stood there, dazed, "He does like me." She laid both note and shirt neatly back on his bed and walked out of the room.

_Meanwhile..._

_'She just basically asked me if I liked her, and I gave her a heart breaking answer,' _Syoaran thought on his way down the stairs and through the living room, "I'm so stupid!"

He turned the corner into Mr. Kinomoto's study, but he wasn't there. Syoaran turned around, about to leave in search of him elsewhere, but Sakura's dad stepped in his way, "How are you stupid?" He stepped in, forcing Syoaran back into the room, "You're not calling yourself a baka because you got tricked into marrying my daughter, are you?" Mr. Fujitaka lifted his right eyebrow.

"No, Sir," Syoaran sat in the chair across from him, showing that he wasn't afraid or about to lie, "Sakura just asked me if I was alright with the wedding, which is basically asking if I like her. I thought it had been her idea to get married, but when she said it had been you who had set it up, I got confused. I was in a rush to get out of there, so I could clear my head, but she repeated the question and wanted an answer. I gave her the worst answer that anyone could have to that question."

"Let me guess," Mr. Fujitaka leaned forward in his chair, "You said 'Yeah'?"

He looked down to avoid his gaze, "Hai." His hair fell in his face.

"Well," Mr. Kinomoto stood up, "No use dwelling on the past unless you plan to fix it. It's your choice, you can live with what you told her and move on, or you can go tell her how you really feel," he offered Syoaran a hand up, "What'll it be?"

Syoaran took his hand and pulled himself up, "I'll fix it," he looked down again, "But not today."

"If you don't do it before the wedding, I'll tell Touya all about it, and you know what he does to defend Sakura."

"Hai," he walked out of the room with Mr. Fujitaka, keeping his head low, "A fate worse than death."


	3. School Friends

Mr. Fujitaka thought that it was about time that Syoaran got his mind off of making things right with Sakura because, so far, it had only made him a nervous wreck. He just moped around the house doing nothing, letting time slip through his barely clutching fingers. Sakura, however, seemed unaffected by his answer. She ran cheerfully about the house with a notebook in hand, making all the preparations to the wedding then slowing down for an hour to run it all by Syoaran. Even without his glum disposition, it was time for Syoaran to pick out his tux, and Mr. Kinomoto had just the place. It was a cute little shop in Okinawa near the south exit where he had bought his tuxedo.

The chime of a small bell introduced them to all of the other grooms-to-bes that were there purchasing their tuxes. Just after the last echo of the bell had sounded, two men wearing fine pressed tuxedos appeared out of nowhere and started asked a ton of questions, "How may I help you?", "Are you looking for anything in particular?", "Perhaps a nice John Longington or an elegant Tom Rodgers?", "Maybe something for the brides eyes only?"The questions continued until Fujitaka raised his hand, "We're just looking."

With no more than an, "Oh," the arrogant men disappeared as mysteriously as they had come. With them gone, Mr. Kinomoto gestured to a rack, "Should we begin?"

Syoaran nodded, "Hai."

They walked up to the first rack and started to shuffle through them. Colors of white, pink, black, and brown rushed past Syoaran's amber eyes with no change in excitement. Anyone could tell that Sakura was still on his mind, "I'm sorry. I just don't like any of them," Syoaran stood back from the rack and stared at the disapproved colors that this store had to offer. Then, something out of the corner of his eye made him stop and turn. It was green with old Japanese shoes and a yin-yang symbol on the front.

One of the men that had scoffed at their entrance was currently yelling, "Get it out! Get it out!" and hitting the men who had brought it in with a rolled up magazine.

"Wait!" Syoaran called so quickly that it even made Mr. Fujitaka jump. Syoaran ran across the room with no consent the stunned soon-to-be father-in-law. He gazed mesmerized by it.

"That one?" Mr. Kinomoto said eyeing it curiously after pulled himself together, "It's not really a tux, but it's not really my choice either."

Syoaran did nothing but gaze at it, unaware that he was surrounded by people.

"Judging by that stare, we'll take it," Mr. Fujitaka pulled his check book out of his right coat pocket.

Startling his again, Syoaran grabbed his arm and looked at him worriedly, "It won't be too much?"

"I sure hope not. I only have so much to spend," he looked at the clerk, "How much?"

"Five hundred dollars," the man behind the counter, no more than three feet away said, "We couldn't sell the last one."

"Done," Mr. Kinomoto put his check book back in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He quickly sorted out five one hundred dollar bills and gave them to the one polite person in the place.

Syoaran graciously took the suit from the obviously confused man and walked out the door with Mr. Fujitaka where a car was waiting to take them home. But, Mr. Kinomoto had it planned out perfectly so that even if this had happened, Sakura would be away all day with Tomoyo who was making her dress. They took an uneventful ride home with barely any talk between them.

_Meanwhile.... _

Sakura was standing on a small stage made of books, so Tomoyo could take the measurements for her dress. Tomoyo, dressed in purple, was holding up a tape measure for the length of the skirt and holding several pins in her mouth. "And that's all the letter said?" she mumbled through the pins.

"Eh. There seemed to have been more, but it could have been in the letter before, maybe the letter after, or he just hadn't finished writing it. Or maybe he just writes random things in his letters-"

Tomoyo had stood up and now hand two fingers pressed against Sakura's lips, "Sakura, you're obsessing," she looked down at the crooked line of needles, "And fidgeting."

Sakura looked down, too, "Oh, Tomoyo! I'm so sorry! You might be better off getting a manikin of my size and use that. I'm too nervous to stand still," she looked down miserably to the line before straightening up.

Tomoyo started undoing all of the pins and sticking them in the pincushion at her wrist, "You'll do just fine Sakura, as long as you can keep your mind off of the letter and Syoaran."

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "So... How's Eriol doing?"

Tomoyo stopped instantly, "His mom had an accident. She'll be fine, but he'll be a little out of it when, he comes to visit for the wedding," she absently started to make a perfectly straight line while her model was stunned. Before Sakura could react she had finished with the needles and taken off the dress.

Only the cold shivers running up and down her back brought her back to reality. She pulled the gown that she had come in before continuing, "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I didn't know. Let's forget about it until he gets here. Kay?"

"Sure," Tomoyo obviously wasn't going to feel better after a quick change of subject, so Sakura decided to ease out of it.

"Well... Is Kero-chan or Yue joining us for my wedding?" she was eager to see Kero after his long visit to try to best Spinnel or, as Kero called him, Suppie.

"Yes, actually. Both of them are coming to see your union," she smiled, "Even Yue-san was stunned to hear that you two were getting married. His first reply was, 'You're serious?' I could just hear the excitement bubbling up in Kero-chan."

"He's probably only coming for the cake. Any word from Chiharu and the others?"

"Not sure on them yet, but we should get the R.S.V.P.s any day now."

"Oh," Sakura missed her friends from school. She hadn't seen them since her last day before transferring to Gnore Oharol, the major magical academy for talented creatures of magical ability. Tomoyo is the only human friend she stayed in contact with after transferring. She had Jenniveve and Cintu at her new school, both of which were invited to the wedding before Syoaran was even told. Jenniveve is an elf training to be an adept priestess, so she can take her mother's place as village priestess. Cintu is a dryad training in the higher levels of protection and healing only. She is to become the protector of her home forest. Sakura does everything, curses, healing spells, weather working, blessings, banishing spells, and anything that hasn't yet been restricted for the protection of the students.

"Don't worry, they'll call," Tomoyo placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Looks like the bride and the maid of honor are taking turns being down," a female voice said from the doorway. Both girls looked up to see who was standing there. Two girl figures in the doorway.

"Meilin! Cintu!" Sakura rushed over and hugged two of her bride's maids. Jenniveve and Chiharu are the other two, unless Chiharu never calls, "When did you arrive?"

"'Bout five minutes ago," Meilin closed one eye and pointed behind them where a car was waiting on the road, baggage strapped to the roof. Meilin and Cintu had obviously left the two doors between there and the room open just for that propose, "Got an extra bunk?"

"Of course! Cintu, since you don't know the area or people, yet, you can stay at my house. And Meilin? Can you stay at Tomoyo's?"

"Yeah," she walked over and wrapped an arm around the brunette, "That okay with you Tomoyo?"

"Anytime, Meilin. You're always welcome."

Meilin looked over at Sakura, "See? No problem. Just show our friend around."

"Oh, Meilin? How do you know Cintu?" Tomoyo looked at her curiously.

"I'm transferring to Gnore Oharol next week. I'm taking most of the same classes as Cintu, so I've been studying her notes to get ready for classes. History of Japan to History of Magic and Magical Creatures."

"It was a big transition for me, so hopefully yours will be much smoother. With Cintu's help, of course," Sakura gestured to the quiet dryad.

"Uh. Sakura?" Cintu's soft voice made everyone jump, even Sakura who had heard it before just didn't expect it.

"Yes?" Sakura said trying to regain her composure.

"I have a feeling your being missed," she gestured to the window, as though the sudden wind would share something with them.

"Right," Tomoyo said, stepping forward and clasping her hands together.

"Eh," Sakura nodded, "You have all of the measurements, right Tomoyo?"

"And most of the dress put together," she said lifting the dress she had just started, "It'll be ready for a final fitting tomorrow. Maybe the day after if I stay up too late with Meilin."

"Good," Sakura smiled as she started for the door. The other girls calmly followed to the cars that would take them back to Sakura's.


	4. Friends of Olde

Light splashed across Sakura's bed as the curtains were opened without a sound to indicate someone's doing so. Sakura groaned and sat up before rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn. She looked around for the person that had opened the curtains, expecting to see Mielin grinning at her.

A brunette boy was leaning against the wall next to the window with his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze fixed on the floor. He was wearing his good school robes as the last time he had seen him at Gnore Oharol before they had let out for summer vacation.

"Eriol?! When did you get here?" she sat up more, making her sheet fall, but she quickly pulled it back up when she noticed that she had accidently grabbed her see-through night gown. Her face turned a shade of embarrassed crimson.

"Hi, Sakura. My being here is a secret. I don't want Tomoyo to know I'm here yet. If she were to find out that the first person I went to after I got here was you and not her, she would be hurt. I don't want that," he was still looking down, "My mom's gonna be in the hospital for a week or so because of possible brain damage, and if she shows any unusual behavior that they can classify as insanity, she'll be moved to the hospital's Looney bin. Again, I want to tell Tomoyo myself, I just wanted to let you know so you can work out what to say to her if she comes to you."

"Umo... I don't mean to be rude, but how did you get in my room with Touya's fort guarding my door?" Touya had set up a little "insurance," as he called it, to keep Sakura and Syoaran from being alone at night. He probably figured they were going to do something bad, which if Sakura had wanted to, she could have climbed out the window and used her key to open the front door. Syoaran was sleeping on the coach after all. To think that Touya hadn't thought of that.

"Same way you sneak out when Touya doesn't want you going anywhere," he uncrossed his arms and gestured to the window, his eyes remaining on the floor, "Your window." He said this as though she had known all along and was just seeing if she was right.

"Oh," she said in an I-should-have-known-that sort of way, "Well, when are you going to see-"

She was cut off by a knock at the door, "Sakura? Are you up yet? I want you to see what I did to your dress."

"Tomoyo," she finished not entirely noticing that Tomoyo was, indeed, at the door. Shock ran though her like grabbing a hot electric wire, and her eyes darted to where Eriol was climbing out the window.

"Go to the door, and when you hear us coming down the stairs, knock twice, pause, and knock twice more," she whispered to his retreating but calm back.

"Sure, just make sure Tomoyo opens the door," he said closing the window.

There was another knock at the door, "Sakura?" Tomoyo opened the door to see Sakura pulling on a robe, "Oh, you are in here."

Sakura walked over and hugged her friend, "Ohiyo, Tomoyo. You said you wanted to show me something?"

"Yes, your dress," she said tearing her gaze from a spot that looked warm on the left side of Sakura's window, "I added this trim to the bottom her, and I wanted to know if you liked it."

She held up the already stunning dress, almost finished by the looks of it. It was white and pink, and in the back of the dress, it fell all the way to the floor, but in the front, it was just barely below her finger tips. The sleeves, when he put it on, would puff out slightly like a princess's dress, and the collar was of a darker pink, "There's a hair ribbon, a necklace, a leg brace, and shoes to match that go with it. You also have the option of little angel wings that can be taken off so you can sit or dance without them in the way. You can see them later.

"Beautiful!" Sakura breathed excitedly, "Oh, it's too bad that Syoaran can't see me in this until the wedding!"

"Well, it'll be worth the wait!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Hai," Sakura smiled back, "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Eh," Tomoyo followed Sakura past Touya and down the stairs.

"So, Tomoyo, what would you like for breakfast?" Sakura said a little loudly.

"Whatever you're having. And, Sakura? I'm right here. There's no need to-"

Two knocks at the front door. A pause. Another two knocks.

'Good,' Sakura thought.

"Umo, Tomoyo? Could you get that while I'm getting breakfast ready?" Sakura was already inching into the kitchen.

"Sure," Tomoyo was sure Sakura knew who this was but just didn't want to answer, or it was a surprise meant for her.

Tomoyo slowly opened the door, and standing there in his school uniform, smiling as if he had not been there long, and holding a rose was the one person Tomoyo had really needed to see.

"Eriol!" she jumped on him, wrapping her slender arms around him, "Oh, I was afraid you might not come!"

"Why would I not come?" he laughed, "Sakura's getting married, and it's an excuse to see you."

"She looked down, "Because of the-"

"Eriol, when did you get here?" Sakura broke in with a casual tone. She knew it wasn't something either of them wanted to talk about.

"Umo, just last night. It was a nightmare trying to find a taxi that would come all this way from the airport."

"And your bags?" she asked, still casual.

"At the end of your driveway," he pointed to the three small bags sitting in a neat row just before the cement ended.

"Good. Would you like to come in?" she stepped aside and made a long gesture in.

"Hai," he said, "Just let me go get my bags."

"When you come in, Syoaran should be waiting to show you to a room. Then you can both come eat breakfast," she said cheerily and turned to go wake Syoaran.

Over the breakfast that Sakura's dad had left for them, they talked about everything from the rehearsal dinner to what Eriol had been up to over his summer vacation (with Sakura making sure no one made the accident a topic).

Sakura was walking out of the kitchen to get the picture album from last summer when, three knocks at the door. A pause. Three more knock. Another pause. And, two knocks to punctuate. She slowly walked over to the door, and when she had it barely open, it flew open, pouring a girl, an elf, and a lion on her. The girl being the unexpected Chiharu, the elf being the easily excited Jenniveve, and the lion being the bottomless pit Kerberos, "Ow..."

"Gomen!," the three said in unison, climbing off of her.

"I told you that you would only end up breaking something," an unimpressed young man's voice said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yue-san!" Sakura looked behind her three friends to see Yue leaning against the brick-type wall, looking as indifferent as ever, "You came!"

"You were the Mistress of the Cards at one point before you renounced it, so you could go to that magic school," he huffed.

"You're still mad that I _temporarily_ renounced being Mistress?" she put her hands on her hips, then jerked back in realization, "The Clow Cards?! Oh, where are they? _How_ are they?"

"Right here," he lifted his hand gingerly and the cards flew from his pocket to his hand, "Want to say, "Hello"?"

He turned his hand to her and stood up straight for her to take them, so she stepped forward and took them in her hands. Most of the cards just flew around her, but a flash of great light lit up the cards and five cards showed their true forms; WINDY, FLY, DASH, MIRROR, and HOPE.

Windy moved forwards first, "I was your first card, and you became my closest friend. Now, it's to be your day soon enough." She held Sakura's chin in her hand for a while but let go and returned to her guise as a card.

Fly, now in a sparrow-shaped guise, flew to her and alighted on her extended finger, "You're very kind, and you treated me with grace, even though I tried to kill you when we first met. I'm sorry," it cooed before changing back as well.

Dash, cute as ever, curled up in her arms, "You helped me, twice even. I love you, as my Mistress _and_ my friend. Please, I'll be there on your happy day, as you were there in my times of need," it snuggled closer and turned back.

Mirror stepped up to Sakura and hugged her, "I would ask, why, even though I tried to kill him, why did your brother, Touya, try to help me?"

"That you will have to ask him yourself. I'm sorry, but I don't know a lot about my brother's heart," Sakura sighed, sad that she couldn't be more helpful.

Mirror tugged on her hair, wrapped in a green ribbon Touya had given her. She smiled at the memory of him. He had wanted to help her. Even if he never knew she was a card, it would always make her happy to have known him, "That's alright Sakura. I hadn't expected an answer. Just a hopeful thought, that's all."

Mirror walked closer and gave Sakura a hug and whispered in her ear, "But, I would hope that I could come to your wedding, to see him as much as to see the happy marriage of my Mistress."

Mirror stepped back, bent back her head, and turned back into a card. She flew through Sakura's hair before alighting back in her hand.

Hope, though once tortured by being locked under Clow Reed's house, was now a fairly chipper card, "Sakura, I want you to know, you will always be my friend. To see you happy after all the trouble I caused you is the best thing in the world. Pass my thanks to Syoaran as well. Because of him, you created the original HOPE card, and that gave me a form. To him, and you, I will be eternally grateful," she gave Sakura a friendly kiss on the cheek, and returned to her guise a card before adding herself to a pile on Sakura's hand.

The cards that previously had been floating and dancing around Sakura now flew down and joined the other cards.

"Umo, Yue?" she looked at him

"Sorry, no," he held out his hand again to receive them, "Even if you only renounced your position as Mistress temporarily, they cannot stay with you. You have to re-welcome your gift to receive them."

She gently placed the cards she loved so much in his hand.

"Sorry," he repeated then started to walk away.

"Wait, Yue! Where are you going?" Kero yelled from behind Sakura.

"I've never been much for sleepovers. I'll either find a nice tree to sleep in, or I'll let Yukito have his body back for a while, and let him check into a hotel," Yue half-heartedly waved a good-bye.

"Don't worry," Kero said lying a heavy paw on her shoulder, "He'll be here for the ceremony for sure."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I don't want him missing either ceremony," Sakura said almost bluntly.

"What?" Jenniveve poking Sakura in the shoulder.

"I'm having two wedding ceremonies: one for those who don't know about my magic, and one for those that do. Yukito will attend the first, and Yue will attend the second. Or, that's the way I hope it turns out," she let out a heavy sigh and preceeded to walk back in the house with her three friend's in tow.


	5. Forgiveness

Sakura looked up through the filtered light coming through the trees, and she sighed deeply.

_"What's making Syaoran so on edge....?"_ she thought to herself.

She twisted her fingers together on her lap and stared down at her hands, while they wrestled with one another to both cover and be covered.

"Something wrong?" Syaoran's voice broke her revire, making her jump.

"Oh," she turned to look at him and smiled, "It's nothing."

He sat down on the bench next to her and looked up at the same light, "It didn't look like nothing."

"Really, I was just thinking. You don't need to sit with me."

He gave Sakura a look that was almost hurt. After a minute, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standng up, "If you say so."

He started to walk away, but she grabbed his hand, "Was there something you wanted to talk about...?"

He turned to look at her, "Sorta...."

She tugged lightly on his arm until he sat down again, "What is it?"

He stayed quiet for a long time. Sakura could see that he was having a hard time saying something, but she didn't push him to say anything. Instead, she just hugged him.

"If you're not ready to say something, it's okay," and said softly as her buried her face in his arm.

He turned slightly and hugged her back, "Aishiteru. I just wanted you to know that."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I know." She blushed slightly, but before Syaoran could ask, Sakura kissed him quickly and shyly on his lips.

He sat there, kind of stunned.

"Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun," she said smiling and still blushing at her bold move.

He finally got over his shock and smiled back at her, "Forever."


	6. Flurry of Emotion: A Normal Wedding

Sakura hurried about in her wedding dress just minutes before the ceremony began, but she didn't need to hold up the front edge of her dress as she ran. Once more, she peeked through the doors to check who was there.

On the front row was her father, her brother, and Yukito, and her many friends crouded as close to the front as they could without getting on the front row. Everyone was here that she'd invited.

"Good," Sakura breathed.

Then the wedding march began, and she peeked out the door again. Shoaran was at the alter.

Her heart pounded in her ears, and she thought excitedly, 'I can't believe this is actually happening!'

She surpressed a quiet giggle as her flower girl, Jenniveve, passed her and walked through the door. She threw the petals beautifully. They dipped and swirled to the ground with grace that angels coveted, and soon after Jen had gotten to the first pew, Sakura stepped out.

Everyone stood and smiled at her as she walked down the isle to her groom and the waiting preacher.

Tomoyo was recording the whole thing, of course, gracefully standing off to the side in her Maid of Honor's gown. It's beautiful light blue silk plummeted down to her ankles and hugged gently to her every curve. The straps held to her shoulders, leaving her neck to be admired. She also had long silk gloves of the same color hiding her arms, and a sapphire choker around her neck. A much tamer outfit than what she had originally planned.

Sakura sighed in relief when she saw Touya. He was actually smiling.

'I guess he wants me married after all."

Then she saw his smile drop to a glower when he looked at Shoaran.

Sakura sighed again, 'I guess him happy about Shoaran being to one I marry is too much to ask.'

She stepped up beside Shoaran and grinned at him, 'My prince come to save me.'

"Dearly beloved," the priest began.

The entire time the priest was going through the opening, Sakura and Shoaran just smiled at either other.

"Do you, Sakura, take this man, Shoaran, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Sakura looked out on her witnesses and saw Yukito mouth the words, "Diajobodes, Sakura. You can do this."

Sakura took a deep breath, and said……


	7. I Do

Tomoyo was once again helping Sakura into her dress. The silken, cream colored dress fit as snugly as the day before at her normal wedding. Tomoyo's seamstress skills were unrivaled, truely.

"Are you sure you don't want me to add something to it? It is your magic wedding..."

"Actually, Tomoyo, wearing the wing should do it."

"Awww.... But, Sakura-chan..."

"No. The wings are enough."

"Oh, alright."

Tomoyo finished lacing up the back of Sakura's gown, "All done."

Sakura turned to Tomoyo and gave her a hug, "Arigoto."

"No problem," Tomoyo shrugged.

*******

Sakura's breathing was normal today. No running around. Getting married the second time was defiantely easier.

The wedding march began. The large ivory doors were pushed open. Flower threw sakura blossoms all over the aisle as she took the "flower girl" role to the next level. And, Dash came up beind her as the ring barer.

Tomoyo walked the aisle, looking stunning in her Maid-of-Honor's dress. She took five steps, then Sakura walked the aisle.

She smiled and blushed as she had the day before, keeping her eyes on Syaoran the entire time. Nothing could ruin this moment.

She stepped up to the minister, forcing herself to look at him and not Syaoran. The vows took forever. She knew that today she could actually kiss Syaoran and seal that she was his and he was hers. Forever.

Finally, the minister asked if Syaoran would make her his.

"I do," triumphant, over-joyed. He grinned at Sakura, making her a bit dizzy with the emotion of the moment.

"And, do you, Sakura Kinimoto, take this man, Syaoran Li?"

She smiled. She had no doubts, no fear.

"I do. Forever."

And, before the minister could say "And, now you may kiss the bride," Syaoran was kissing her. His lips moved with hers warmly.

Sakura's only thought other than wanting this kiss to last forever was, _'That's one Hell of an "I do."'_


End file.
